


Vergil's Afraid His Sword Goes Mad

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bilingual!Yamato, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: Some extraordinary power decides to help the twins.





	Vergil's Afraid His Sword Goes Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [维吉尔觉得自己的刀疯了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595771) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda). 

> The idea comes from the differences in meanings of the lines between Japanese and English versions. Warning for extreme boredom and poor English.

“Interesting…” Vergil snorts, as if he really feels that way.

“_Omoshiroi_.” Some voice above his head starts at the same time, then finishes at the same time, with a same tone. He supports himself with one hand and swiftly gets into a fighting stance. So did Dante, literally bouncing up from the ground.

“What is this?” Nero clenches Red Queen. To the shock of the trio, similar exotic pronunciations are heard from above the kid, though with a different voice.

Dante opens his mouth but keeps silent, casting a glance at his twin.

“Nothing to do with me.” Said twin states drily. The voice seemingly related to him is not absent. He then frowns. “Yamato… tells me that it’s a language of her hometown. No ill will is sensed.”

“The voices are retelling our speech in her language, according to her.” Vergil adds after a minute.

“A real-time translation of what we are talking?” Dante speaks up, his words also interpreted in a language they don’t understand, if Yamato makes it correct.

“So she believes.”

“If they do no harm, we shouldn’t waste any more time on them.” Nero gestured to them to pay attention to the roots doing harm on earth right now.

“He’s right. We need to close that portal.” Dante is skilled at making his big brother feel uncomfortable at every single opportunity. “Hey, you lost, so you better to do what he says.”

They try to ignore those voices and communicate. Vergil is ready to counterattack at “Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on your old man” when Yamato makes a strange sound in his head, so he simply sneers and asks his sword, ‘What?’

‘The voice says, “It will be so lonely if you go there alone.” It must be his true feelings, don’t you think so? The two of you are really twins.’

For a moment, Vergil cannot decide which one is more unbearable: Dante or Yamato. A very rare situation, indeed.

After bidding farewell to Nero unceremoniously, they set out one after the other. The slightly elder one catches up soon, their giant wings cutting through the clouds and produces currents that intertwine. Those voices follow them to the underworld, and Vergil is getting suspicious of his own sword. However, there is nothing he can do if Yamato is behind all this. 

The hell welcomes its King and his brother in its uniquely warm way. They finally make it to the bottom of Qliphoth. “I’m more than capable of handling this on my own.” Vergil says.

Yamato kindly translates for him. ‘You shouldn’t sacrifice so much for me.’

‘Be quiet. I know what I’m thinking.’ He informs his sword.

Dante smiles with some resignation. “You’re gonna need help... And someone to keep an eye on you.”

The sword continues. ‘Don’t be too stubborn. I want to be with you.’

‘Oops.’ Yamato comments.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Dante’s two lines are from Japanese version. Vergil’s is made up (what a pity).
> 
> Extraordinary: CapCom.


End file.
